


You Lose Some, You Get Some

by IReadIWrite



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadIWrite/pseuds/IReadIWrite
Summary: Why Hermes lost to Apollo in the foot race, and what happens after.





	You Lose Some, You Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> There is a minor sexist comment in here but don't worry it comes back to bite him later. ;)

Running is my life. Some say it feels like they're flying, but I actually do. My winged sandals take me farther than any mortal man or god has ever gone before, and in half the time too. I run all day, so of course no one has ever questioned that I'm the fastest Olympian. I can outrun anyone and everyone. So to say I'm going to win these Olympic games is a given. I invented a good percentage of them. But since the mortals had just picked up the games and needed someone to honor, and these games just so happen to be all the mortals seem to obsess over these days –besides farming and dying– and that happens to bring in a lot of sacrifices, no one could let it go and just let it all go to me. The sole creator. No of course not. The messenger always has to get shot. I may be their messenger but I'm not their servant. So now Zeus is making me compete with all the other wannabes to prove that I'm the rightful patron of the Olympics. Or most likely second to Zeus since he always gets first cut. I already beat Ares at chariot racing and Poseidon at boxing so I'm pretty much almost done here anyway.  
  
I sigh. I don't have anything to do right now since my foot race starts later in the day, so I might as well stay and see how the other boxing matches are going. I head up the large amphitheater steps to sit down and watch the match. It's hot today and the amphitheater is packed. All of Olympus is here. When I finally sit down in the Olympian section seating, it's in the middle of Dionysus getting slammed to the floor by Ares. Ok first, the fact that Dionysus thought he could go up against Ares tells me he is completely wasted and won't feel those punches until tomorrow, and second, I'm beyond disappointed that I only saw half of it. I look through the stands and caught sight of Zeus' current boy toy, Ganymede, walking up the steps, dressed only slightly more than the naked athletes. "Ganymede I'd really love some wine, thank you." He nods and walks off. The only person around here who has less authority than me.  
  
Five minutes later he returns with my wine. What a quick little thing. As I sip my wine, next to me Aphrodite is screaming "Yeah baby!" This is why girls aren't allowed, it's distracting. Not to mention all of this is done naked. It helps with movement but also with betting to see who's more muscular and thus more likely to win. As I see the on-hand nymphs dragging an unconscious Dionysus' skinny body out of the ring compared to Ares giant war-sculpted body asking for another challenger, I know I'm right.  
  
Ares goes on with his bit for a while. I want lunch. I wonder if I could get some cheese with this wine. Then this would be a perfect day. I was about to finish up my drink and ask Ganymede when Aphrodite said "Oh shit." I look over and almost choked on the wine. In walks Ares next challenger. Apollo. I thought the god of fine arts and culture was too good for such 'childish games.' Aphrodite leaned close to me. Brown eyes sparkling. "This'll be interesting," she said, keeping her gaze locked on the pair.  
  
"Why is Apollo even here? He told me the Olympics were below him!" I said. He is so frustrating. Aphrodite turns to me and smiles.  
  
"He's jealous because he knows you fucked Ares" she practically sang. Aphrodite loves drama. And oh crap, why is Apollo so fucking annoying!  
  
"We are not dating!" I said a bit too loud. The other gods and nature spirits started to look over at us.  
  
Aphrodite obviously didn't seem to care "Ugh, you practically are, everyone knows it. Plus Ares is mine. He can practice with you, but at this point, revenge sex to make Apollo jealous is off the table." She flips her giant mass of brunette hair as if to piss me off on purpose.  
  
The nerve of this goddess. We aren't dating! "I didn't have sex with Ares to get revenge on Apollo" I scream-whispered. I don't want to have this conversation in public. I can practically feel the blush rising on my cheeks. Hopefully my tan hides it well.  
  
"Oh please the only man you ever sleep with is Apollo and everyone else is just to fill the void he left in your ass." That's it the blush is definitely there.  
  
"I may be the god of lies or whatever but Zeus might try to give that to you too." She just smiled at me like I'm just playing with her. It's infuriating.  
  
That's when I hear the bell. The fight started. Are they fucking kidding me! They let Apollo just join in! "Who do you think is gonna win" Aphrodite asked. I watched as the two practically danced across the ring, throwing punches and dodging blows. "I don't know." Ares is strong but Apollo is fast. Strong punches are only effective if they hit their mark. And it's not like Apollo isn't strong either. His arms are muscular and well-defined from lifelong archery.  
  
Suddenly those beautiful arms found a break in Ares defense and delivered a swift punch to Ares throat, leaving him choking for air. This is when the ridiculously beautiful archer decided to pound Ares into the ground, hitting him again and again and again, until his fists came back coated in blood and both Poseidon and Hephaestus had to intervene to pull him off of Ares. It was both horrifying and entertaining. I couldn't look away.  
  
By the time they effectively removed the blonde terror, I knew Ares nose must have been broken. I could practically feel Aphrodites worry. I would comfort her if it wasn't for the strange sense of satisfaction and vigor running through my veins at the beautiful, monstrous sight of Apollo. "I should go" I said, "I have to start getting ready for my foot race. Without a word from the love goddess, I ran down the amphitheater steps into the athletes corridors.  
  
. . .  
  
Down here, I could feel the energy and movement of the crowd above me. The amphitheater above was cleanly polished in beautiful white marble for the citizens of Olympus to enjoy, but down here, where the athletes get ready and the animals are kept, was barely finished and covered in dirt. Rather than marble, the finishings were in wood and the walls were supported on uncovered concrete. It felt like I was in a cave, but at least I had the athletes changing room all to myself at the moment. That is until Apollo walked in.  
  
I was starting to take off my chiton, when I saw him, freshly washed off of all sweat and blood, still not wearing any clothes. His face tells me that he didn't expect to find me here naked either. Suddenly I felt exposed. Apollo was so intimidatingly beautiful with his strong handsome face, fierce blue eyes, muscular body, and of course his long, silky golden hair. I could just sleep in his hair. "Hello" he murmured, snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
"Hi" I said looking up to meet his eyes. Why was he so freaking tall?  
  
And that was it. We fell into an awkward silence. I could tell Apollo didn't feel like breaking it. Fine. Be that way. "Why do you seem so surprised to see me here," I asked.  
  
He looked away. "I didn't expect you to be here so early. The foot races don't start for awhile."  
  
I smirked. "Well I kinda needed a reason to leave Aphrodite in the stands after you beat up her boyfriend in what she calls 'a jealous rage' over a certain silver-tongued messenger."  
  
Apollo's face falls into an unreadable expression. "So you saw the fight," he said, moving closer into my space.  
  
He's changing the subject, I thought momentarily. He's distracting me. If I just step forward one step, my face would be in the crook of his neck, smelling sweat and the sweet smell of hyacinth and laurel that always lingers in his hair. Ugh. He's so distracting. I should say something. "So are you going to see my race," I asked, letting my eyes rest for too long on his strong chest.  
  
"No, I'm going to race against you," he said calmly.  
  
I looked up. Suddenly our faces were inches apart. "Wait what? Why?"  
  
He did a slight shrug, the light from the cracks in the floorboards above, making his hair shine like gold. "Because I can."  
  
Of course. Apollo is falling into his competitive streak again. It comes from his stupid perfectionism. The mortals love him so much, being the god of medicine and all, so they give him all the sacrifices, all the praises. He just has to be perfect in every way. So of course he needs god of sports added to that list too. "Ok fine then, I'll see you on the track, and when I win I'll overlap your slow ass a couple times so you're not running alone to the finish line."  
  
. . .  
  
On the track I feel good. Since I already managed to not jump on Apollo's dick the moment he walked into the athlete's changing room, I feel like I could do anything today. And that includes winning this race. Again, I'm not worried about anything. Even without my winged sandals, I can outrun the whole pantheon. I get Apollo to chase me for fun by pranking him. On those days I run slow so I can see how red his face gets as he tries to catch me. I lead him all over Olympus so everyone can catch a glimpse of Mr. Lord of Truth and Prophecy huffing and puffing to keep up with me. Speaking of the lord.  
  
Apollo walks on the track, literally shining in the light of the sun. Now that I see him in broad daylight, it is harder to tame my horniness. His hair is intricately braided. His naked body glistens in oil, showing off all of his muscles from his biceps to his abs, down to his, fuck. Gods I need to stop looking! I turn to look ahead. I just need to keep my eyes on the finish line. It's only 200 meters, I got this. We're both ready, so why hasn't the ref said go! Next to me I hear Apollo say "Try not to focus too much on my ass while you run behind me." And of course that's when the ref yells go.  
  
Apollo bolts out in front of me, I hear the crowd screaming in my ears, I start my awkward sprint to catch up to him, and of course, with Apollo's words in my mind, my eyes immediately focus on his ass. His glutes and legs are so tight and muscular, it really emphasizes how big his ass is. My mind immediately went to how it feels in my hands, to squeeze it, and how it felt on my cock when Apollo bounced on my lap. It didn't help, the way his butt moved when he ran.  
  
Before I knew it we were almost at the finish line. I could hear the crowds frustration. Apollo was almost about to cross the finish line. In a last ditch effort I threw all my power into a mad sprint for the line, but it was too late. Apollo won just a fraction of a second before me. The whole amphitheater saw it.  
  
Apollo looks over at me huffing and now glistening in actual sweat. "What happened," he asked, "I thought you were going to overlap me" he said sweetly glancing down at my dick and smirking.  
  
. . .  
  
Ugh, I will never live this down. I'm in my lavishly messy room on Mount Olympus with my face in my hands, lying on my bed, thinking what a failure I am.  
  
Apollo won the Olympics. He's co-patron of the Olympics with Zeus. They will be placing laurel leaves, a symbol of Apollo, on mortal champions' heads during the Olympics in honor of him. And all because I lost one stupid race from getting distracted by his ass! How could I lose a game that I created! Ugh. I should just hide in my room for a millennia.  
  
By the time the sun went down I heard a knock at my door. "Unless you're Hestia giving me food, go away."  
  
My door opens and instead of the sweet voice of Hestia mixed with the tasty aroma of her cooking I hear "Are you really that upset with me beating you?" The voice was not at all mocking, but more filled with worry, as if Apollo actually cared about my feelings toward him.  
  
I look up to his beautiful face filled with concern. I sigh. "No not really. I'm more so embarrassed by myself. I know I could have won."  
  
He sat down on the bed, looking very much out of place in my messy room. "I know," he said "everyone knows that. That's why people booed when I won." He gave a small smile, and I smiled back. Poking fun and peeling away his perfection was my favorite pastime. It made him feel more real and easier to be around. Sometimes his perfection just takes my breath away to the point where it's hard to breath and hard to be around him.  
  
I'm suddenly aware of how close we are on the bed. Looking at him I could tell he had just come back from the winner's ceremony. He was wearing his fancy white chiton, his hair was down in a mass of curls that fell all the way down to his back, and he adorned his usual crown of laurel leaves. His eyes caught me staring at it and he takes the crown off and puts it on my head, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "There" he said "for the rightful patron of the Olympics."  
  
The gesture was sweet. It made me want to kiss him, but I held back and just smiled and said "Thanks."  
  
"Of course," he replied, "it brings out the green in your eyes." His words were so soft and sweet and his eyes never left me, it was hard not to lean in for that kiss.  
  
"So" I said, trying to do anything but let myself fall into him, "Why are you back from the ceremony so early? I thought the party lasted pretty much all night." The light from the window told me that the sun wouldn't be up any time soon.  
  
He shrugged, "Unless I'm performing or guarding people from drunk you, I don't know what to do with myself at parties." Again he finishes with that beautiful little smirk.  
  
"You say that like I'm a menace," I said with feigned insult.  
  
"You are! You are such a lightweight, in an hour in you are practically dancing on everyone and asking them terrible would you rather questions," he laughs. "I mean I appreciate the giggles but last time you wouldn't stop poking people."  
  
Now he's full on smiling and I can't help but smile back. "I love it when you smile, I don't see it nearly as often as I should."  
  
He shifts on the bed, looking toward the ground. "You know how I am," he says, "it takes effort." That's when he meets my eyes again "I don't have you with me every second of the day to make me smile and even when I do, I know I tend to lean a bit toward serious and grouchy."  
  
Those beautiful blue eyes. "I know" I said. I look at those beautiful full lips that have never spoken a lie "that's why I love you." The hopeful look of happiness on his face soothed the butterflies in my stomach as I leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. It was nice, gentle, and chaste. His lips were soft and I can hear him do a soft little inhale. Almost like a small gasp of surprise.  
  
As I pull back I see his blue eyes flutter open, and we pause, each looking for the other's reaction. My heart is racing as he silently leans in to kiss me again. His hand caresses my face, and he leans forward easing me back with one of his hands guiding my head down and the other supporting himself on the bed, enclosing me under him. I put my hands on his shoulders, in his hair, on his chest, touching every part of the beautiful god before me. This excites him and he deepens the kiss, shifting himself so he could run a hand up and down my side, caressing and pressing me into him.  
  
It's times like this where I feel so small compared to him. His big hand guides my leg up, around him, so he has better access between my thighs. Pretty soon the kissing turns messy, as our rubbing erections make us a little more eager and a little more desperate. I can hear Apollo's deep growls as he moves his mouth down along my throat and up, licking the cusp of my ear. The rubbing and the touching becomes more frantic. "Ah- Apollo!" I quietly moan.  
  
He moans in response and whispers in my ear "You sound amazing like that." He leaves more kisses, trailing down my chest. "Do you want to take this further." His hand moves to palm my obvious erection through the fabric of my cloths. I can barely answer, I'm a moaning mess. Apollo removes his hand to my dismay and he rises to meet my face, his golden hair falling on the pillow as if shrouding us like a veil. "Huh Hermes," he asked softly, "I don't believe that was a response."  
  
I had to catch my breath, and gain some self control, all the while Apollo just gazed at me like he had all the time in the world, but I knew he was filled with lust from his blue eyes darkened by his blown out pupils, and his quickened heartbeat in his chest that I wanted to feel under my hands again. My body was already yearning for his contact again. I subconsciously spread my legs as an invitation for him. I look into his eyes and try to steady my voice. "Yes" I say softly. He smiles and leans closer to me.  
  
"Yes, what?" he teases. That's when my sexual frustration just breaks all my self control and I just grab his face and bring him into a kiss, our bodies melting back together.  
  
I break the kiss and rest my forehead against his "Yes just please take me now." I make my point by grinding my hips into his groin, to which Apollo lets out a deep moan from the back of his throat. He lets me do this for a few seconds, acting like an animal in heat, before he pulls away with a kiss to strip away his clothes.  
  
As the garments come over Apollo's head, I see his massive cock full and ready from all the excitement. The size is much more impressive than what I saw on the track now that he's ready. It curves towards his abs, and the sight drives me wild thinking of all the things I want to do to it to make Apollo cum for me. As if by instinct I rise to my knees and lift my head to give him an innocent kiss as I grab his dick to give it a few slow strokes. He moans and reaches out to remove my clothes. When they're off, the archer runs his skilled hands up and down my body. Caressing my legs, squeezing my butt, trailing them up my sides, down my chest, and squeezing my cock, all the while, those hands were closely followed by his eyes as if in a trance. Finally they rested on my butt, massaging it and pulling me into him. My own hands fell around his shoulders and in his hair. As his cock rubbed into mine and his hands started inching down my butt, I vaguely wondered where my lube is. Through my haze, I managed to say "Apollo, lube."  
  
He stopped and asked "Where?" Ah my considerate lover.  
  
I looked around my room, reminded of what a mess it is, then on my desk by the window I saw my small jar of oil. "It's on the desk" I said leaning back on the bed. Apollo got up and grabbed the lube. His naked silhouette shining in the moonlight that came in through the window made my heart flutter, and I sank into the soft sheets of the bed. Apollo turned around and smiled at my laid out, naked form. The beautiful god returned to the bed and gently spread my legs. As I watched him fumble with the jar, he quickly leaned forward to give me a reassuring kiss. It was sweet, but I stole the jar from him anyways. He just huffed "god of thieves" with a hint of admiration and leaned back to watch me. His eyes hungry with lust.  
  
I leaned back, propped up by my pillows, I kept my legs spread wide and my hips angled up to give Apollo the best view. I wanted to do this myself to regain some control. I opened the jar and coated my hand in the slick oil, getting a lot and letting a few drops fall on my abs and drip down to my dick. I set the jar on the ground next to the bed, and refocus my attention on the needy sensation I feel below my cock. I've done this plenty of times before, imagining it was Apollo fucking into me, but doing it with him actually in front of me, looking at me with his intense eyes full of lust, it all of a sudden made me want to shy away and close my legs.  
  
Letting those thoughts slip away, I slowly move my hands down to my butt, letting a finger circle the rim of my tight hole. Despite what Aphrodite said, it had been a while since Ares and I slept together, and Apollo could not just slip in.  
  
By the time I actually got my first finger in, I could tell that tonight I would be testing Apollo's patience. I looked at his engorged cock. He is going to have to have a lot of patience if I'm going to be able to fit that thing in me without him ripping me apart. Oddly the thought got me more excited.  
  
I started pumping my finger in and out sliding more fingers in as I got more comfortable. "Look at me." Apollo said. His voice was rough and deep with lust. I looked up at him barely keeping it together. I could see he was struggling to not jerk himself off to the sight of me because his hand would move to his cock and be jerked away as soon as he started. Getting me to look him in the eyes as I stretched myself open for his cock was just a nice little ego booster for him. The thought made me whimper under his gaze.  
  
I grabbed my cock and started to slowly pump it to help me relax and loosen up. The burning pain of being stretched out started to morph into pleasure. Pretty soon I was moaning and on the cusp of shoving my whole hand in to feel more full. I could have came around my fingers right then and there if Apollo hadn't grabbed my wrist and said, "That's enough."  
  
He pulled my fingers out and leaned down to kiss me. It was slow and passionate. He ended it with another soft, quick kiss to my lips before reaching down for more lube. He slicked his cock in oil and the sight of it looking dripping wet made my hole clench. Then he leaned over me, propping himself up on one hand to then snake his other hand in between my thighs, slipping his fingers into my hole. "Oh Apollo," I moaned, "I already did this."  
  
"I know," he said, almost teasingly slipping his fingers in and out of me, "there's just never such a thing as too prepared." His fingers pressed into my special spot and I practically screamed his name. I arched my hips and curled my toes, I found my arms and legs wrapped tightly around my lover, practically clutching on to him.  
  
The lusty beast who watched me practically masturbating to him moments ago, had turned back into my sweet, caring lover. "I think you're ready" he said removing his fingers. Another kiss. "May I make love to you, my beautiful Hermes" he asked.  
  
I smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips "Yes." And with that Apollo started kissing me. On the lips, on my neck, inching up to my ear, to whisper sweet nothings. All to distract me and get me to relax before what was about to happen.  
  
His hands roamed up my body, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled my legs to his waist, so that our hips were aligned. "Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," I said without hesitation. Apollo then slowly started to push into me. His cock, despite my preparation, felt like it was slowly ripping me apart with each inch. "Oh gods." I choked, digging my nails into Apollo's back from the pain.  
  
"I know," he shushed, trying to soothe me, "just a little more." Ah fuck, he pushed in a few more inches.  
  
Once he was fully in, he waited for me to settle. To help, he pressed small kisses on my lips, cheeks, forehead, everywhere, trying to soothe me. He licked his hand and reached down to rub my cock to help my pleasure overcome the pain.  
  
After a few strokes, the pain subsided, and the pleasure took over, making me start to moan at the sizely cock inside me. "Apollo," I whined.  
  
I felt his cock twitch from my cry. Apollo obeyed my whines and slowly started to pull out. He stopped at just the tip, before pushing back in. With each thrust Apollo picked up the pace. Soon the slow and steady rhythm he started with to get me used to him increased to a faster pounding of my prostate.  
  
All throughout the god of poetry moaned words of praise into my ear of 'how tight' I was, my 'beautiful little noises', how he wants me 'to be louder and unrestrained', and of course, how good I looked in 'such pure bliss.' My string of moans that included his name every time he hit my prostate did nothing but increase his ego and his pacing.  
  
I couldn't help myself. His deep, lusty voice, moaning my name was a turn on for me too. It reminded me of the perfect sun god who's cock I was taking repeatedly in the ass. Gods the possessive dick would love to hear me say that. Apollo hits my special spot again, and I lose all my thoughts.  
  
The pacing becomes much faster and Apollo's sweet praises devolve into animalistic, grunting moans. Every thrust pushes me closer and closer to the edge. I wrap myself tight around him to try and keep his dick as deep inside me as possible. Apollo holds me by my lower back and buries his face into my neck. He leaves kisses and bites that are sure to leave me marked in the morning. I am in such bliss at the feeling of him pushing into me, that I could feel myself on the edge. "A- Apollo," I moan, "please stop, I- I'm gonna cum!"  
  
This only makes him quicken his pace and angle himself so that my sweet spot is being thoroughly abused to the point where I can see stars. Apollo grabs my cock and starts stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. I'm moaning his name over and over, until he muffles me with a kiss. I can feel myself about to cum, but my mind doesn't seem to care at this point. I lost myself in Apollo. In his kisses, his hands, on his cock. Before I knew it, I pulled away from our kiss to practically scream Apollo's name as I came all over myself, my ass squeezed around his cock, making him moan "Hermes." But Apollo didn't stop his relentless thrusting. He fucked me through my orgasm. He stopped rubbing my cock only when my orgasm-tightened ass brought him to his own orgasm. Apollo pushed his cock as deep into me as he could and moaned as he finally came. I relished in the feeling of his warm cum filling my ass.  
  
After a few moments he made a few thrusts to come down from his orgasm before pulling his now soft cock out of me. As it left, I felt part of his load leak out my thoroughly used hole. It made me almost whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness.  
  
The beautiful god, now sweaty from our long endeavor, smiled at me and leaned back down to give me a small kiss. His hand found its way up to caress my face and he deepened our kiss. When we finally broke apart Apollo laid down beside me with a sigh. "That was good," he said "I don't remember you being so vocal before."  
  
I roll to my side to face him. "And I don't remember you being so big." He smiles and pulls me onto his chest.  
  
"I like the little noise you make my little messenger," he said.  
  
I relax my head onto his chest. I can hear his racing heart start to slow down. "I'm not little."  
  
After a few minutes of laying in silence listening to each other's steady breaths and feeling each other's steady heartbeats, Apollo lifts my face up to meet his eyes "I love you," he says closing his words with a soft kiss.  
  
I lay myself into his side, burying my face into his neck, cuddling into the sun god's warmth. "I love you too," I said with a sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Get it. . .the sexist comment. . . because he gets distracted. . . I'll just let myself out. Anyways this was just to add more content to this pairing and greek mythology in general. Because if there is nothing to read, I might as well try writing it. :)


End file.
